The present invention relates to data communication in a computer network. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for permitting a client computer in a client-server architecture computer network to automatically detect the most advantageous protocol, among the protocols available, for use in communicating with the server irrespective whether there exist firewalls or proxies in the network.
Client-server architectures are well known to those skilled in the computer art. For example, in a typical computer network, one or more client computers may be coupled to any number of server computers. Client computers typically refer to terminals or personal computers through which end users interact with the network. Server computers typically represent nodes in the computer network where data, application programs, and the like, reside. Server computers may also represent nodes in the network for forwarding data, programs, and the likes from other servers to the requesting client computers.
To facilitate discussion, FIG. 1 illustrates a computer network 100, representing for example a subset of an international computer network popularly known as the Internet. As is well known, the Internet represents a well-known international computer network that links, among others, various military, governmental, educational, nonprofit, industrial and financial institutions, commercial enterprises, and individuals. There are shown in FIG. 1 a server 102, a server 104, and a client computer 106. Server computer 104 is separated from client computer 106 by a firewall 108, which may be implemented in either software or hardware, and may reside on a computer and/or circuit between client computer 106 and server computer 104.
Firewall 108 may be specified, as is well known to those skilled in the art, to prevent certain types of data and/or protocols from traversing through it. The specific data and/or protocols prohibited or permitted to traverse firewall 108 depend on the firewall parameters, which are typically set by a system administrator responsible for the maintenance and security of client computer 106 and/or other computers connected to it, e.g., other computers in a local area network. By way of example, firewall 108 may be set up to prevent TCP, UDP, or HTTP (Transmission Control Protocol, User Datagram Protocol, and Hypertext Transfer Protocol, respectively) data and/or other protocols from being transmitted between client computer 106 and server 104. The firewalls could be configured to allow specific TCP or UDP sessions, for example outgoing TCP connection to certain ports, UDP sessions to certain ports, and the like.
Without a firewall, any type of data and/or protocol may be communicated between a client computer and a server computer if appropriate software and/or hardware are employed. For example, server 102 resides on the same side of firewall 108 as client computer 106, i.e., firewall 108 is not disposed in between the communication path between server 102 and client computer 106. Accordingly, few, if any, of the protocols that client computer 106 may employ to communicate with server 102 may be blocked.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, some computer networks may be provided with proxies, i.e., software codes or hardware circuitries that facilitate the indirect communication between a client computer and a server around a firewall. With reference to FIG. 1, for example, client computer 106 may communicate with server 104 through proxy 120. Through proxy 120, HTTP data, which may otherwise be blocked by firewall 108 for the purpose of this example, may be transmitted between client computer 106 and server computer 104.
In some computer networks, one or more protocols may be available for communication between the client computer and the server computer. For certain applications, one of these protocols, however, is often more advantageous, i.e., suitable, than others. By way of example, in applications involving real-time data rendering (such as rendering audio, video, and/or annotation data as they are streamed from a server, as described in above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/818,804 and 08/819,585 (Atty: Docket No.: VXT710)), it is highly preferable that the client computer executing that application selects a protocol that permits the greatest degree of control over the transmission of data packets and/or enables data transmission to occur at the highest possible rate. This is because these applications are fairly demanding in terms of their bit rate and connection reliability requirements. Accordingly, the quality of the data rendered, e.g., the video and/or audio clips played, often depends on whether the user has successfully configured the client computer to receive data from the server computer using the most advantageous protocol available.
In the prior art, the selection of the most advantageous protocol for communication between client computer 106 and server computer 104 typically requires a high degree of technical sophistication on the part of the user of client computer 106. By way of example, it is typically necessary in the prior art for the user of client computer 106 to understand the topology of computer network 100, the protocols available for use with the network, and/or the protocols that can traverse firewall 108 before that user can be expected to configure his client computer 106 for communication.
This level of technical sophistication is, however, likely to be beyond that typically possessed by an average user of client computer 106. Accordingly, users in the prior art often find it difficult to configure their client computers even for simple communication tasks with the network. The difficulties may be encountered for example during the initial setup or whenever there are changes in the topology of computer network 100 and/or in the technology employed to transmit data between client computer 106 and server 104. Typically, expert and expensive assistance is required, if such assistance is available at all in the geographic area of the user.
Furthermore, even if the user can configure client computer 106 to communicate with server 104 through firewall 108 and/or proxy 120, there is no assurance that the user of client computer 106 has properly selected, among the protocols available, the most advantageous protocol communication (e.g., in terms of data transmission rate, transmission control, and the like). As mentioned earlier, the ability to employ the most advantageous protocol for communication, while desirable for most networking applications, and is particularly critical in applications such as real-time data rendering (e.g., rendering of audio, video, and/or annotation data as they are receive from the server). If a less than optimal protocol is chosen for communication, the quality of the rendered data ,e.g., the video clips and/or audio clips, may suffer.
In view of the foregoing, there are desired improved techniques for permitting a client computer in a client-server network to efficiently, automatically, and appropriately select the most advantageous protocol to communicate with a server computer.